With the development of display technology, people's requirement for display service grows increasingly. At present, a thin film transistor liquid crystal display (TFT-LCD) has occupied a dominated position in the display field due to its advantages of low voltage, small power consumption, large amount of display information, and long service life and so on. However, when TFT-LCD is shut down, the electric field suffered by liquid crystal molecules would exist for a period of time since a driver circuit has a process of discharging slowly. Therefore, a picture displayed finally by TFT-LCD would last a few seconds as the driver circuit discharges. Such phenomenon is called as shutdown image sticking.
In order to solve the problem of shutdown image sticking, when the display is shut down, the gate driver circuit is made to send a turn-on signal to gate lines of all pixel units on a display panel by sending a reset signal to a gate driver circuit after receiving the reset signal. At the same time, when the display is shut down, a source driver circuit connects all output channels to the ground, and thus charges stored in the driver circuit can be released quickly, so that the problem of shutdown image sticking is solved to a certain extent. However, for a display device in a normally white mode, a common electrode voltage (Vcom) of the display panel has not recovered to zero when the display is shut down, while a voltage of a pixel electrode is pulled down to a zero potential quickly. Therefore, the electric field still exists between the common electrode and the pixel electrode, and flash white phenomenon would occur to the display. As a result, it still cannot achieve a good effect of eliminating the shutdown image sticking.